JJ's Dare
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dave has dared JJ to do something. Will she do it and what was it?


A/N: Alright here we go again with another one shot… Of course this story is a dare by Ilovetvalot… LMAO!!! I hope ya'll enjoy this one…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song Like a Virgin by Madonna

Song Title Prompt: Like a Virgin – Madonna

She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Dang it she couldn't believe that Dave had suckered her into this. She made a plan in her head to get back at him. She couldn't believe she had to strip while singing a song. She was going to hurt him and he wouldn't know when it was coming.

Tonight the team was getting together at hers and Dave's house for a night together. They didn't really feel like going out to a bar but yet they wanted to get together so Dave and her had invited everyone over to their house. She checked her clothes one more time making sure that she had on stuff that would cover her. She then headed downstairs where she could hear everyone talking.

When Dave saw her walk in her said "Ladies and Gentlemen Jen here is going to give you a special performance. So sit back and enjoy the show. I know I'm going to enjoy it."

JJ glared at Dave and he just chuckled as he pressed the start button on the CD player controller.

JJ started wiggling her hips as she moved around in a circle. She couldn't believe that she was doing this.

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

As she was singing the first verse JJ slowly took the shirt off that she was wearing. She glanced around and saw Derek and Spencer with their eyes wide and she saw Emily and Penelope chuckling. She had to laugh when she saw that Emily had Hotch's eyes covered.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

JJ ran her hands down her leg as she sang the chorus. She saw that Derek was starting to laugh and that Spencer was just blushing. She undid the button of her skirt and slowly pushed the skirt down making Emily hoot and holler at her. She kept dancing in a circle as she made her way over to Dave and decided that she would depants him as she sang. She shimmied down to the floor and back up and rubbed her butt against the front of Dave making him gasp. She turned around and sang the next verse.

_Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

JJ smirked at Dave as she continued to dance in place. He never knew what hit him. JJ was dancing with her hands on his hips and then suddenly his pants were around his feet. He looked at JJ in shock. Everyone started laughing as they saw the boxers that Dave was wearing. They were pink with lips all over them.

JJ shook with laughter as she danced away from him and over to Emily as she sang the chorus again.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

JJ decided to mess with Dave some more so she straddled Emily's lap and whispered something in her ear. Emily laughed out loud and nodded. She knew this was going to be fun. Especially seeing the look on Hotch's and Dave's face when JJ did what she was going too.

JJ placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and started giving Emily a lap dance as she started singing again.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh_

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

JJ winked at Emily letting her know to get ready and JJ bent her head down and kissed Emily right on the lips. She broke the kiss when she heard something hit the floor. She looked at Emily who was shaking in laughter. She looked behind her and saw her fiancé sitting on the floor staring at her in shock. She looked over at Hotch and also saw him staring at her in shock. Everyone else was laughing because they had caught on that JJ was messing with Dave.

JJ got back up and finished singing as she laughed.

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

_Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?

Once she was done singing she picked up her skirt and shirt and pulled them quickly over her cami top and lacy underwear. She then started laughing as she walked over to Dave and sat down in front of him.

"So how'd you like my performance honey?" JJ asked in a sweet tone.

Dave looked at JJ with wide eyes. "You kissed Emily."

JJ laughed and nodded. "Yes, I did."

Dave just continued looking at JJ. "You kissed Emily."

By this time everyone was laughing and JJ said "Yes, honey I know I kissed Emily."

Dave shook his head. "YOU KISSED EMILY!!!"

That is when JJ lost it. She just fell to the floor from her sitting position and started laughing. She couldn't believe how all he could think about was that.

Once she got her laughter under control she looked at Dave and said "I love you honey but just remember payback is a bitch."

Dave looked at her and saw the glimmer in her eyes. "I love you too babe. But you kissed Emily!!!"


End file.
